


Day Five: All I Want For Christmas Is Andr(you)

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, because he's indecisive, renee and andrew are best friends, she's helping this poor man find gifts for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Andrew can't figure out what to get Neil for Christmas so he and Renee have a discussion of food court fries.





	Day Five: All I Want For Christmas Is Andr(you)

“I don’t know what to get him.”

Andrew wasn’t mad. He wasn’t. He was frustrated because Neil didn’t want anything for Christmas and he kept quoting that stupid song and Andrew was ready to burn half of Neil’s wardrobe just so he’d have an excuse to buy him something. He had been wandering through the mall for at least three hours at this point and he was ready for a cigarette, but he was far more focused on getting Neil a gift first.

Renee, however, had other ideas. Like eating. 

Ridiculous.

Renee grabbed a french fry from Andrew’s basket of food and tossed it into her mouth, thinking and chewing. 

“New shoes?” She suggested.

“Allison has that covered. I thought she told you.”

Renee shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re dating her.”

Renee shrugged again pursed her lips, studying Andrew’s face. He met her eyes and looked bored, but took his corn dog out of the basket and pushed the fries across the table.

“Don’t say that I don’t do anything for you,” he muttered, looking away.

She grinned. “Awe, I love you too, Andrew.” She swiped two of the fries through a dollop of mustard and looked at the different vendors in between the stores. “How about you just listen to him?”

Andrew scoffed. “And give him what he wants?”

Renee raised her brows and gave him a look that said “well, yeah”

He crossed his arms and slid down in his seat. Usually, he wasn't this expressive, even with Renee, but fucking Neil was at the root of this, much like the vast majority of his current issues.

“Just think, you could sit in the kitchen and have a bow on your shoulder, and Neil would walk in and do whatever he does when he’s excited.”

“Look stupid,” Andrew muttered.

Renee rolled her eyes. “How about you try to do something that he would appreciate but would never let you know he does?”

“Because he is far too expressive now that he does not have to worry about being dead at every turn.”

Renee looked like she wanted to bang her head into the table. Knowing this food court, it might crack under the force.

Andrew however, found himself sitting on the divider in the dorm’s kitchen four hours later, wearing absolutely nothing shocking except the gaudy red bow that Renee had stuck to his shirt. It was unnecessarily large in Andrew’s opinion, and he had voiced that matter openly. Renee had ignored him while she added more tape to the thing on his collarbone that was covering his shirt in glitter.

Now, he was waiting for Neil to finish with his evening class. He had told Kevin that he would have exactly four less teeth if he took Neil for a late night practice, and had shooed Nicky and Aaron out of the dorm for the rest of the night.

Keys turned in the lock and Neil walked into the general living space, dropping his bag before turning to the kitchen. Andrew glared at him.

“Andrew? What are you doing?” Neil looked more bewildered than normal, which was somehow surprising and yet, something Andrew had expected.

“Is there a present or something?”

“It's me, Neil. I’m your present. All you want for Christmas is me.”


End file.
